Shizu-chan's birthday
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Dengan lantangnya aku meneriakkan, "TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, SHIZU-CHAN!"


**DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY**

**Fandom :** DRRR!

**Pair :** Shizaya

**Disclamer :** Narita Ryohgo

**Rate :** T

**Inspirited by :**apa yang kurasakan #cieee# plus ultah Shizuo Heiwajima-ku tersayang #dilempar street sign.

**N/A :** maaf klo aga aneh dan garing krenyes (?) udah lama ga nulis ff #akibat hiatus#, dan agak OOC.

**-IZAYA POV-**

#drrrt drrrt drrrt#

Tidurku yang nyenyak terganggu oleh getaran _hand phone_ yang berada di bawah bantal. Dengan malasnya kuambil benda mungil itu dan melihat ada apa gerangan. Mataku yang berat dipaksa melihat layar yang bersinar didepan wajahku.

**-BESOK ULANG TAHUN SHIZU-CHAN-**

Rupanya pengingat di _hand phone_-ku yang menyebabkan getaran dibawah bantal dan mengusik tidurku di pagi buta ini. Tunggu, besok dia ulang tahun? Aku baru sadar kalau aku menyimpan tanggal ulang tahunnya. Maklumi saja, aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi hal semacam itu.

Mataku masih saja berat, tapi otakku sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan nanti. Bertemu dengan Shizu-chan memang mudah. Tapi, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberinya kado itu hal yang bodoh. Selama kami SMA, aku tidak pernah mengucapkan padanya. Hanya saja aku mengerjainya habis-habisan.

Pertanyaan dibenakku, apakah aku akan mengerjainya lagi? bisa saja Shizu-chan sudah hafal dan dia menghindar dariku. Tapi, apa aku tidak memberinya kado? Untuk apa aku memberinya kalau dia tidak pernah memberiku kado juga. Lalu, apa aku akan mengucapkan kata selamat ulang tahun padanya? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya pada Shizu-chan. Kalau aku ucapkan, dia pasti menertawaiku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Kenapa aku begitu memikirkannya? Apa karena aku merasa kalau Shizu-chan itu berharga? Sempat terpikirkan olehku bagaimana kalau Shizu-chan tidak ada. Senangnya karena tidak ada yang menghalangiku, sedihnya tidak ada yang membuatku terhibur karena tingkah bodohnya.

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga dia itu nyata dan ada di kehidupanku. Walau kuanggap dia bukan manusia, dia hanya monster yang bodoh.

'_Atau jangan-jangan aku menyukainya karena manusia yang kucintai tidak ada yang mencintaiku?' _

Segera kutepis pemikiran mendadak itu. Dengan malas yang masih melekat, aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan membuka jendela. Masih sedikit gelap. Kurenggangkan otot, lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

'_Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku beli kado saja. Dan menaruhnya di depan apartemennya. Tapi, isinya apa? Pisau? Bom? Boneka kutukan? Atau benda berbahaya lainnya?' _

Sambil menggosok gigiku, aku memikirkannya. Memikirkan isi dari kado untuk Shizu-chan. Sepertinya benda berbahaya nan tajam tidak cocok untuknya. Bom sekalipun, aku yakin tidak mempan. Malah aku bisa-bisa dipenjara.

"Hmmmm," aku bergumam di depan komputerku. Sampai aku pergi berselancar dalam koneksi internet (surfing disini bukan laut) hanya utuk mencari contoh kado untuk teman. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah memberi kado pada siapapun. Termasuk adik-adikku.

Bukannya aku pelit, sudah kubilang tadi kalau aku tidak pernah memikirkannya.

**-rizuki.69-**

Siangpun datang tanpa diundang. Waktu juga terus berjalan walau tanpa kaki. Sampai saat ini aku belum menentukan apa yang akan kubeli. Sampai bertemu dua _client_-ku pun aku masih bingung. Kulihat orang-orang masih lalu-lalang dengan kesibukkannya masing-masing. Beruntung hari ini matahari tidak terlalu terik. Kunikmati segelas kopi ditanganku. Duduk di salah satu café dan memperhatikan manusia yang kucintai.

Aku teringat masa lalu secara tak sengaja. Dulu saat aku masih SMA, baru kali itu aku jatuh cinta sungguhan pada seorang gadis. Taurus, itulah aku. Jika seorang Taurus mencintai seseorang, dia akan melakukan apa saja, memberi apa saja. (maaf nyelipin pribadi, sama-sama Taurus kaya Izaya #plak)

Tapi, saat itu aku masih bodoh. Hubungan aku dengannya tidak lama. Karena dia bilang, aku ini terlalu baik untuknya. Aku yakin bukan itu yang ia mau katakan, aku yakin dia melihatku seperti setan yang licik namun sekaligus seperti seorang _butler_ dihadapannnya.

Tidak terasa matahari sudah mau berlari kearah barat. Dan aku hanya bisa diam melihat manusia. Aku tidak tahu mau memberi kado apa untuk Shizu-chan. Sampai pada akhirnya aku melewati _pet shop_, mataku menangkap seekor kucing hitam yang tidak terlalu kecil tubuhnya dan bulunya sedikit panjang, lebat dan halus.

'_Lucunya,'_ itu kesan pertama yang kudapat setelah bertatap-tatap dengannya. _'Apa aku beli saja sebagai hadiah untuk Shizu-chan? Apa dia bisa merawatnya? Anggap saja ini sebagian mengerjainya dengan memberinya kucing.' _

Tidak lama kemudian aku membeli kucing hitam itu, sekalian dengan kandang dan kalung berwarna merah dilehernya, juga diberi lonceng.

**- Ridzky Nur Aprilia-**

Malam tiba, tiba juga aku di depan apartemen Shizu-chan. Mudah bagiku yang seorang informant menemukan tempat tinggal seseorang. Begitu aku menaiki tangga dan tiba di depan pintu apartemennya, aku menaruh kado yang sengaja tidak kubungkus. Kasihan kalau Si Hitam ini dibungkus beserta kandangnya.

"Selamat tersiksa kawan," aku tersenyum, dan kucing itu hanya menatapku dengan bola mata kuning-hitamnya. Matanya yang membulat besar, menggemaskan. Suaranya terdengar, saat itu juga aku membalikkan badanku dengan tujuan pergi dari sini secepatnya. Kemungkinan Shizu-chan ada di dalam apartemennya.

"Sedang apa kau, _flea?_" suara berat nan ciri khas itu mengagetkanku tepat saat membalikkan badan. "S-Shizu-chan!? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

'_Mampus, berakhirlah hidupku.'_ Itu yang kupikirkan, kakiku sedikit gemetaran. Baru kali ini aku ketakutan dihadapannya. Mungkin karena aku ketahuan memberinya kado.

"Sejak kau menaruh benda itu. Apa maksudmu 'selamat tersiksa'? Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa kau kemari?" terlihat wajahnya yang kesal di bawah sinar lampu. "Eng…. Aku kesini hanya—"

"Ah, begitu. Kau memberiku kucing, 'kan? Karena aku besok ulang tahun, jadi kau sengaja menaruh kadomu disini dan berharap aku menemukannya dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang memberiku kucing, begitu yang kau mau?"

'_Sialan, tepat sekali.'_ Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ya, kalau benar memang kenapa? Tertawalah. Pukulah aku, bunuh. Maki-lah aku karena memberimu hadiah sampah seperti ini."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu. "Pffft- Ahahahaha! Kau memang kutu yang aneh. Bukannya kau membenciku? Aku saja tidak pernah memberimu kado apa lagi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."

"Sangat. Aku sangat membencimu. Setiap kau ulang tahun, kau ku kerjai habis-habisan. Tapi," aku tidak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku. Aku tidak bisa membela diriku sendiri darinya. "Tapi? Tapi kau sadar kalau aku selalu membuatmu senang dengan bermain kejar-kejaran denganmu, dan kau sadar ada perasaan aneh yang muncul. Begitu, 'kan?"

Lidahku kelu. Ternyata dia dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari hatiku sendiri selama ini. Ya, entah kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Tidak ada yang membuat hariku menjadi seru dan berbahaya selain dia. "Tepat, apa yang kukatakan tadi itu benar, 'kan?" dia bertanya sekali lagi. Aku tak kuasa menjawabnya, hanya membuang mukaku.

"Masuklah, diluar semakin dingin." Tangannya mengambil kandang kucing dibelakangku dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Tangannya yang satu lagi menarik lenganku agar masuk kedalam.

Aku baru sadar, dia membawa sekantung plastik berisi minuman dan diletakkan diatas meja. Pantas saja aku ketahuan, dia baru saja pulang dari _mini market_. _Bad luck_ malam ini. Kulihat Shizu-chan membuka pintu kandang kucingnya, tak lama kucingnya keluar dari tempatnya berada.

"Hitam? Kau bermaksud memberiku 'Izaya versi kucing'? Sayangnya warna matanya tidak sama." Celetuknya, aku bergidik. "B-Bukan begitu! Aku hanya iseng memberimu kucing agar kau repot mengurusnya, kalau dia mati itu tanggung jawabmu."

"He? Masih berbohong juga, aku menolaknya." Ucapnya seenteng dia mengangkat kucing itu. "Aku tidak mau menerima kucing ini sebelum kau mau membantuku mengasuhnya, membantuku memberi nama untuk kucing ini dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku,"

Terlihat sangat amat jelas dia tersenyum licik. _'Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. Kuso.'_ Aku mengutuknya dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. "Tch, aku tidak sudi," kulangkahkan kaki ini menuju pintu keluar. Tapi, baru selangkah saja, Shizu-chan sudah menarik kakiku sehingga langkahku terhenti.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, akan kusebarkan bahwa kau menyukaiku." Wajahnya polos namun mengancam. Ini tidak adil. "AP—siapa juga yang menyukaimu!?" ku tendang-tendang kepalanya. "Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, mana peduli jika aku ulang tahun." Seketika kakiku berhenti menendanginya. _'SIALAN'_.

**-SHIZUO POV-**

Izaya, kau terlalu munafik. Kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Untuk apa kalau kau rela membelikanku kado tanpa kuminta dan datang ke apartemenku hanya untuk menaruh kadonya. Sebenarnya begitupun juga aku. Aku juga munafik sepertimu, Izaya. Aku sadar kenapa aku selalu mengejarmu dan ingin membunuhmu. Kenapa aku begitu kesal saat bertemu denganmu.

Itu semua karena aku menginginkanmu seorang. Aku tidak mau kau terus berkeliaran dan bertemu orang lain. Aku takut kau jatuh cinta pada orang lain seperti dulu. Karena itu aku membencimu yang selalu mempermainkan manusia. Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Izaya.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, mana peduli jika aku ulang tahun." Dia terdiam. Kutaruh kucing hitam dipangkuanku. "Kita mulai menamai Si Hitam ini. Kau ada ide?" kutengok Izaya yang masih berdiri didekatku. "…..Entahlah."

"Bagaimana kalau Kuro?" ucapku sambil mengelus kepala kucing. "Itu memang warnanya, kau ini tidak kreatif." Cetus Izaya. "Ya sudah, aku akan menamaimu…. Izanyan!" aku terkekeh, dan Izanyan hanya mengeong seperti tanda setuju. "AP—I-Izanyan?!" kulihat wajahnya sedikit merah. Lucunya, tak kalah lucu dari Izanyan.

"Kau ini norak! Jangan namai dia Izanyan!" protesnya. "Lho? Izanyan menyukainya kok, lagian dia mirip kau, dan kau yang membelinya, 'kan?" dia menggerutu tak jelas dan merebut Izanyan dari pangkuanku dengan mencubit leher belakang Izanyan. "Kucing hitam memang membawa kesialan, seharusnya aku tidak membelimu!" ucapnya ketus.

Hal yang tak terduga terjadi, tampaknya kucing itu tidak suka dipegang dengan cara seperti itu, terlebih Izaya memakinya. Jadi, pipi Izaya dicakar oleh Izanyan. Aku yang melihatnya malah tertawa. "S-Sial! Kenapa kau malah ketawa!?" dia kembali protes seraya melepaskan Izanyan yang sekarang entah lari kemana.

Setelah aku mengambil cairan pembersih luka, kuobati pipi Izaya yang tercakar. Darah keluar sedikit, dan tidak parah. "Hmmph, kau ini. Sudahlah jangan sembunyikan lagi." ucapku selesai mengobatinya. "Sembunyikan apa maksudmu?"

Kuhelakan nafas. "Haruskah aku yang mulai jujur?" Izaya malah menapatku heran. Mungkin setelah mendengarnya, aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan percaya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu mengejarmu dan ingin membunuhmu?" dengan cepat ia menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya, dulu saat kau berpacaran dengan seorang perempuan. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak suka. Aku sadar kalau aku … menyukaimu. Aku sangat bersyukur kalau kalian sudah putus saat itu. Dan saat kau kembali lagi kemari. Aku senang, tapi aku melihatmu berbincang-bincang dengan orang lain. Itu yang membuat aku tak suka,"

"…. Eh?" jelas sekali wajahnya seakan ingin bilang, apa kau gila? Ya aku sudah gila.

"Intinya, aku suka—tidak, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki oleh orang lain lagi. Maka dari itu aku terus kejar-kejaran denganmu dan ingin mencelakaimu agar kau tak sadarkan diri dan terus berada disisiku." Oke, mungkin ini aneh. Tapi yang penting hatiku lega, terserah Izaya mau menerimanya atau tidak.

"Jadi…" Izaya bergumam pelan. "Terserah kau mau menanggapinya dengan serius atau tidak, itu hakmu. Tapi aku jujur." Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya sekarang. "….. Kau tahu, 'kan? Aku mencintai manusia, bukanlah monster. Tapi, manusia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Justru seorang monster yang mencintaiku. Itu …. Sangat aneh. Monster yang kubenci ternyata,"

Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku … Ah! Sejak kapan Izanyan masuk kamarku?" aku kaget melihat Izanyan masuk dan naik keatas tempat tidur. Kalau dia dibiasakan seperti itu akan merepotkan nantinya. Dengan cepat aku kekamar dan menurunkan sekaligus mengusirnya keluar dari kamar. Kulihat Izaya berjalan mendekati kamarku. "Sudah larut, aku harus pulang." Ucapnya singkat.

'_Tidak boleh! Dia tidak boleh pulang sebelum jawab pernyataanku!' _

"Tunggu, Izaya-kun! Kau belum menjawabnya. Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya," dia diam dan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Dengan cepat aku cegah dan menariknya masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarku. "Kau harus jawab jika ingin pulang!" perintahku.

"…. Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya walau aku terus berbohong?" ucapnya pelan. "Jadi… Kau juga… suka padaku?" ku tatap matanya dalam-dalam. Hening, matanya tidak mau menatap mataku. Tubuhku bergerak, mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuh Izaya yang kurus. "Aku yakin kau seperti itu."

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Selang beberapa menit, aku merasakan Izaya membalas pelukanku. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahku. "Sudah kuduga," bisikku. "Terima kasih, Shizu-chan. Terima kasih kau mau mencintaiku,"

Kucium lehernya, terasa aroma tubuhnya membuatku hilang kendali. Begitu menggodanya sampai aku jilat leher sampai telinga Izaya. Dia sedikit meronta dan mendesah kecil. Sampai pada akhirnya Izaya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh diatas tempat tidurku. Hampir saja aku menindihnya. Hanya dengan 'bermain' dileher dan bibirnya sudah membuat kami berkeringat.

Kulihat bibir Izaya seakan ingin menucapkan sesuatu. "Lakukanlah, aku 'merasakannya'. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak kuat menahannya," aku mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Dia merasa 'keteganganku' dibawah sana, begitu juga aku 'merasakan' milik Izaya.

**-GureruRizuki-**

Desahannya membuatku hilang kendali. Tubuhnya membuatku semakin ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin menjilatinya, seluruh tubuhnya. Aku menginginkannya, semuanya. Bersatu dengannya, merasakan sempitnya.

Peluh masih membasahi kami. Berbaring diatas tempat tidur dan saling berhadapan, akhirnya aku memilikinya. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

"Shizu-chan, Tanjoubi Omedetou…" seulas senyumnya tertangkap mataku. Begitu indah dan manis. "_Trim's_…" balasku tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya.

**.**

Paginya, kami disambut oleh kedatangan Izanyan yang menaiki tempat tidur yang kami gunakan. Entah mengapa, kami berasa orang tua dari kucing hitam ini. bagaimana pun juga, aku berterima kasih pada Izaya. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia pergi dariku.

**.**

"Aku lebih baik dicintai dari pada mencintai," itu yang ia katakan, aku mengerti perasaannya. Dan aku sudah berjanji tak akan melepaskannya. Mencintainya itu yang kulakukan sekarang.

**-end-**

Maaf kalau ada typo XD

Oke ini akhir dari kega jean ff ini.. dan… aku bikin ff ini begitu mendadak sampai selesai tepat 00.53 di hari ultah Shizuo ku tersayang #plak

#abaikan curhatnya


End file.
